All is safe
by Hictoothziplout
Summary: Toothless could sense that this was not going to be another calm happy flight as hiccup packed a few extra canisters of hideous zippelback gas.
1. chapter 1

HiHiccup, his best friend and closest companion, said that he must go and that he does not have much time.

Toothless looked around again for one last time to see hiccup being grabbed by the invaders and dragged away. Toothless flew away dodging bolts shot at him from the ground. Berk was in flames and overrun.

Some time before...

It was another beautiful day on Berk the sun was shining, and hiccup and toothless were up in the sky. It was the perfect day. Hiccup asked toothless whether or not he should try his new invention. Toothless rolled his eyes.


	2. Up in the sky or down below

Hiccup leapt off toothless and fell true the air, toothless close by his side. Hiccup opened his wing suit and they both glided. Hiccup asked toothless if he was ready for this. Toothless was not amused. Hiccup pulled a lever on his suit and the wing suit came apart, flew true the air and almost hit toothless. Hiccup exclaimed that he was sorry.toothless just growled. Hiccup was picking up speed now and closing a thick forrest. 'Its now or never' thought hiccup.

He pulled a sting near his chest and a parachute came out. hiccup shot past toothless "upwards" . Toothless looked very surprised. Toothless circled back to hiccup descending majestically. 'This is not so bad'. A string snapped ' what was that?' Hiccup asked toothless.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly the parachute broke and hiccup fell again

Hiccup yelled to toothless. Toothless dive bombed as fast as he could to catch up with hiccup.but he was too late. Toothless hovered in place and frantically scanned the forest were hiccup disappeared into. ' Its okay bud, I'm down here. A relieved toothless flew down to join with his friend. Toothless landed and looked left and right. ' up here bud'. Toothless looked up to find hiccup tangled in his back up parachute.' please get me down from here bud.'


	4. Chapter 4

Toothless fright turned into amusement. ' wait bud, you can't just leave a one leged... come back you useless reptile. Hiccup immediately regretted saying that because toothless turned around and fired a plasma blast at the strings. Hiccup fell to the ground screaming. When hiccup open his eyes he saw toothless face with a gummy smile. You never cease to amaze me bud, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5 unexpected news

When they landed back at there home a crowd of frantic Berkians surrounded them.'What's the matter' asked hiccup worried. Hiccup' Astrid shouted pushing through the crowd. When she got at the front she said " hiccup we don't have much time, we can't hold it for much longer. Hiccup and toothless followed Astrid to the mead hall followed by the rest of the villagers with flaming torches.


	6. Chapter 6

The doors of the great mead hall swung open, it was dark inside...

" Happy Birthday Hiccup" all the villagers inside the mead hall shouted. there dragons provided luminance. Toothless who stood next to hiccup instinctively shot a plasma blast at there direction out of shock. The blast broke the huge table that the cake was standing on.


	7. Chapter 7 o koek

The cake fell down on its side and rolled past hiccup down the mead hall's stairs, knocking a few villagers on its way as seen by dimming candles.

"Curse loki" exclaimed Gobber.

"I worked all week on that!"

" I told you, Hiccup that you didn't have much time.You could kill a Behemoth with that frozen cake. Said Astrid shaking her head.

"Guys, I didn't know you knew a bought my birthday."

" o, we always knew but we just didn't celebrate it, you know before you were cool." Said Snotlout the twins laughed with him.

Spitelout ran up the stairs dodging the cake with a rather waried look on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

He was carrying a letter.

He was pushing past the villagers to get to hiccup

" make way its urgent news, get out of my way you fool."

" I must get to our Chief,please let me speak."

"Hiccup I have troubling news." He said as he pushed passed the last villager.

"Master Hiccup" he shouted, the way he said it brought the whole gathering to a standstill.

" what is it Spitelout"asked hiccup concerned.

Spitlout held up a black letter, hiccup looked at toothless and back at Spitelout. Whatever it was, it was not going to be good.


	9. Chapter 9

Some time before in a land not so far away.

The leaders of the world: Greece, Egipt,Rome and Persia.gathered together at a great banquet.

Drago Bludvist was also there with them.

Suddenly a great Nightmare descended from above scorching the place. Everybody ran for their lives except for Drago.

He stayed calm, waiting for the beast. The Nightmare got closer and closer at him yet he didn't move a pace.

With one quick movement of his staff the best collapsed and landed in front of the leaders' feet.

They were amazed.

Shortly thereafter they received news from Pompey, the city was on fire.

Dragons came out of the volcano and turned everyone to ash, even the ships sank on their way to safety.

The leaders all asked who could save them from these demons. Even The great Spartans shivered in their boots.

Drago slowly stood up and said ͚' Only together will we survive, either we kill them or they kill us.͛

' ͚'I will show you how you could be free from this plague forever. but first we must cut off the head of the snake...Hiccup.͛'


	10. Chapter 10

Later that day at the mead hall…

͚'What are our chances͛' asked hiccup stroking

his beard.

'͚Not good͛' said spitelout dry

͚'I would say it sounded worse than that͛͛͛' said Gobber.

Toothless poked his head through

the half open doors to get a better view of the commotion. ͚

'oi you, what are you doing here, this doesn͛t concern you, get out.͛͛'

Gobber closed the huge doors of the mead hall on toothless puppy dog eyes. ͚

'Yes, now where were we.͛'

͚'Immanent death͛' said Astrid


	11. Chapter 11

'All dragons, did it really say we should hand over all our dragons? 'Asked hiccup with his head looking down, his hands on the desk.'

Everybody looked at him.

'A chief protects his own…'he said in thought, 'who is my own?

'Our dragons have Become part of us, Part of Berk. They are not just companions but our friends, to give them up will mean giving up our souls. I can't do that to them. Not to Toothless. If they, whoever they are want our dragons so bad they can take them but rest assured, we are coming with.


	12. Chapter 12

The mead hall's door swung open and in a flash toothless was beside hiccup, trying to comfort him with groans and nudges. 'Its okay bud, were only talking.' said hiccup trying to sound as if nothing was wrong. Letting Toothless rest his head on his hands. The scout that opened the door came forth and said 'Sir, on my usual rout I saw a village on fire.'

'Are there survivors?' asked hiccup taking one step forward.

'I don't know and there is one more thing…it's…'

'What is it?'

'The scorch lets me believe that it was caused dragon fire.'

'Dragon fire?' hiccup glanced at toothless and back at the messenger. 'But Dragons don't do that anymore.'

'I know dragon fire when I see it. I am sorry hiccup, but it's true.

'Toothless and I will go and investigate this rumour' Hiccup looked at the messenger 'and determine if it is true or not.

Toothless could sence that this was not going to be another calm happy flight as hiccup packed a few extra canisters of hideous zippelback gas.

'That is the last of it' said hiccup as he mounted toothless

'I'm not going to let anything happen to you, bud' promised hiccup

They were a bought to take flight when Astrid stopped them.

'Hiccup, stop I'm coming with'

'No, I need you to stay with the villagers and reassure them.'

'Hiccup wait, what if everything is true, what if dragons really attacked that village?'

'Then Toothless and I will take care of it, besides what's the worst that could happen?' Said hiccup as they took to the skies.

'That's what I'm afraid of' Said Astrid.'


	13. Chapter 13 Dragon Fire

The trip was silent only the wind on toothless wings made any sound. 'Why are the dragons acting this way?' said hiccup it thought. Toothless approached the village

'There it is' said hiccup as he and toothless looked for a place to land. There are only black ash left behind from the green fields and the buildings were crumbled. Toothless found a good patch of land with one flower left saved on it. After he landed and hiccup got off Toothless smelled the pretty flower and sneezed from it in a rather comical way covering the flower in mucus. Seeing that he destroyed the only sign of life left toothless dilapidated.

'Nothing here, let's try another area' said hiccup

They scanned from above.

'Let's try there' said hiccup pointing at the other end of the town.

'Hildegard quickly now, don't let them see you' said a man to his little daughter as he hurried to where the rest of the village was hiding in the ruins. She thought it was safe and ran from where she was hiding. She heard a loud thud behind her. She slowly turned around to find two big green eyes staring at her. She wasn't so scared anymore and smiled. Toothless imitated her.

'Where are your parents, little girl?' she pointed to the rubble. A few heads popped out.

'It's okay we won't bite' toothless who gave the little girl a gummy smile looked at hiccup sarcastically.

'Get out of here' said a man climbing out of the rubble and walking to hiccup.

'We don't want anything to do with you or that dragon; in fact I should kill it right now'

'Please don't kill my dragon (cough) is that what happened here Dragon fire?'

'Ai, devils, there was nothing we could do'

'I'm sorry' said hiccup

'A black night furry, very few of them left' He said looking at Toothless playing with the girl.

'Yes the only one' said hiccup

'I can see you mean us no harm, But If you love your dragon friend then you should get out of here, haven't you heard the world declared war against dragons. Dragon attacks have been happening more frequently, they are trying to wipe us out.

'I did, and I'm going to find out why.


	14. Chapter 14

For some reason Toothless didn't feel like his normal self. Maby it was something he ate. Or what happened the last few days.

'Everything all right bud? Is something wrong with your eyes?' Asked hiccup

The other villagers gathered around hiccup and toothless to see what was happening

'Please everyone give him space' pleaded hiccup

'Hiccup control your dragon now' said the leader of the village.

'He was never like this before' Said hiccup

The village leader took out his sward.

'No please please don't Sir you'll make him…, Toothless what's wrong with you bud?

Toothless stood up on His hind legs and spread his wings accidently knocking over the little girl who landed safely on a patch of grass.

'Shoot him now' shouted the village leader.

Arbalests aimed there crossbows at Toothless and shot. Toothless who was now up in the air dodged all of the bolts, Roared and took flight.

'Toothless come back' said hiccup about to run after him.

The village leader grabbed hiccups arm.' O no you don't, not so fast.'


	15. The Phoenix of sorts

It was raining. Toothless awoke on the muddy forest floor. He got up confused and shook his head, trying to remember how he got there. Everting was quiet around him save for the rain that began to fall again. There was nothing but bog around him, then he heard a rustle behind him. He turned around quickly to see what it was. But there was nothing he could see. He started to back up and suddenly there was something behind him yet again. He turned to see what it was, and a black flash is all he saw. He was pinned down against the ground and two beautiful blue eyes was staring down at him. They stared in each other's eyes for a while before she released him from her grip and flew away. He quickly got up and pursued her.


	16. Chapter 16

While running/flying after her, he wondered who she is, where she came from and what she wanted from him. He didn't know that there were other dragons like him and he thought he was last of his kind. After a while she saw that he was following her and she didn't want him following her because she diidnt want him to find out where she lived. She tried dodging, Barrel roles and going into the brush as cover but to no wanted to lose him, but he still came upon a gigantic sparkling waterfall. She flew through the waterfall and disappeared. Toothless stopped infrount of the waterfall, he tried to use his sonar to determine if it was safe to enter but the sonar just bounced of the falling hesitated a bit but finally he entered the unknown.


	17. Chapter 17

After flying through the waterfall, he saw sparkling walls of bioluminescent algae and diamonds unlike the third movie. He continued through the cave to see a whale in a clear pool of water and there were also many fish. There were bubbling pools of hot springs providing breathable air. Exotic plants never seen before. It was a hidden oasis in a world of ice. Toothless had never seen such a place in all his life. There was no ice and no cold. In the crevice's and cracks of the cave walls nested dragons with bright colors, some even looked like birds. A Flock of baby dragons flew in front of Toothless. Making him lose balance and crash into the floor in front of another male night fury.

'Who are you and how did you get here?' Growled the dragon

'I didn't know I was just following another night fury.'

That is the dragon I saw in the woods daddy.' She said running in-between him and toothless.

'How dare you bring an outsider here to our home, we have rules.'

'Rules are meant to be broken.' she said looking at toothless.

Toothless gulped.

'Seeing as you brought him here' Said her father 'you are responsible for him and teaching him our ways, teaching him to see. Give him some food and a place to stay for the night, I will talk to him first thing in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

'Let's go' She said to toothless

Her father glared at him as they walked away. On their way to the guizers she told him her name was Athena. And he just talked to the leader of the dragons, Her father, sparkly face

'Really?' Asked toothless

'No, not really.' She said

When they arrived at the guizer Athena told toothless to wait.

'Wait for what?' asked toothless

'You will see.' She said

Toothless stuck his head in the guizer and said, 'What is this?'

Athena counted down' three, two, one'

The water squirted into his face and Toothless jumped five feet into the air.

She rolled on the ground laughing as toothless wiped a fish off his head.

Toothless gave her an "you are not funny" look

After they ate she showed him to his room; after saying goodnight she left.


	19. Chapter 19

'Wake up pup we have work to do' said Zeus. The nightfury was even scarier in the dim light.

'what? But it's still basely in the middle of the night.'

'No, it's not, and I don't have all the time in the world. Let's get going, I want to show you something.'

Toothless was blinded by the light as he stepped outside.

This is our home' Began Zeus,' Here we are protected from the humans. it is my privilege and a great honor to guard it, nobody still knows this place exist and we like to keep it that way, preferably through peace.

'Humans aren't that bad, I mean they are stubborn and they smell but…'

'Humans take everything from us until there is nothing left to take, friends from friends, parents from sons, wives from…

He sighed

'Well that doesn't matter anymore.'

They walked where they could see all the dragons gathering fish, caring for the babies, and caring for the eggs.

Every one of us has a purpose of being here Toothless, protecting each other and trusting one another. My daughter thinks it wise to trust an outsider, I will yet see if that is true.'

'You can trust me, really you can, Hiccup trusts me all the time.'

'Who is hiccup?' Said Zeus advancing to toothless.'

'Um, you know, the usual type, he can fly produces fire and…'

'He doesn't seem like a dragon to me'

Toothless gulped

'A real dragon isn't the usual type; a real dragon stands up for others and can protect those when the time comes.'

'I can see why you two are friends, Hiccup? what a weird name for a dragon, probably the runt of the litter.'

They saw dragons all flying in the same direction

'What is it?' asked toothless

'The one thing you're good at'

'Food!' said toothless excitedly

'Let's go before they gobbel everything up again, I am rather hungry myself.'


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile back at berk…

An Enemy ship trudged through the misty water, corse set for Burk.

'Did you hear that?' asked one of the men

'Stay focused, you know our orders, get to Burk and poison their water supply. That's the only way to stop this bloody war.

Something hit the ship form underneath knocking the captain down on the floor, he looked up to see a Scaldran head submerging from the water. The captain scurried to his feet.

'Don't move a muscle' said Astred coming into view on her dragon,' or else I will let Face Melter here singe the skin off your bones.'

After a few hours of persuade back at berk with her Nadder, the captives told Astred that there was a bounty on who could wipe out hiccup and toothless first.

'Where are you hiccup, I better not find you or ill kill you myself' she said sadeling Stormfly and flying in the direction where hiccup and toothless disappeared to.

'Are you sure we can't make a deal, I mean leaving a one-legged dragonless sole here to rot, where's your honor?'

'Honor? Your father exiled us out here to die, but we built a village and a name for one self, besides with your dragon gone mad with red leaf, it is just to easy for us to make a qwick deal.

'So that's what happened to Tootheless, when I get out of here me and Toothless is going to show you…'

'Toothless gone boy, and you have not got a whole lot of time to accept it.'

The chief instruckted a fire to be lit.

'Not long now before they come and fetch you and give us our reward, not long before…

'Getting your buts wooped' said Astred making a fire streak with her dragon; men dodging for cover like fleas thrown into the fire.

As Stormfly neutralized the enemy threat Astred cut hiccup free.

'Where are they keeping Toothless, we must hurry I have a feeling Burk doesn't have much time, we were lucky that we captured seven…

'I don't know where Toothless is' Hiccup blurted out

'You what?' said Astred more furious than surprised.

'It's complicated…but I think I know where he could be


	21. Chapter 21

'Whenever a dragon is in distress or injured, it lands next to nearest pool of water. And I know of such a pool not far from here; where Toothless took off. Let's go there now'

After a swift flight on Stormfly hiccup and Astrid reached the woods where toothless had crashed some time before.

'yip Toothless crashed here, look at all the broken trees and that crater filled with water'

'You have some experience on this, how many times have you let toothless crash?'

'(cough) Fifty but that isn't important now wats important is… toothless has been attacked?

'What, how do you know?' Asked Astrid

'look, Toothless was pinned down here, there was a struggle. It looks very bad'

'That's terrible what would do such a thing?'

'It looks like toothless got away, O NO, but was chased by the monster!'

'NO, please don't let toothless die, not like this, anything but this.'

'If I get my hands on the creature that hurt toothless I'll…'

'The HORROR'

'I'll Like, take me fire sword and thrust it right up his…

'Look It chased toothless through there,' Said Astrid 'follow the broken trees.'

'Follow the carnage' Said hiccup charging 'Don't you warry buddy ill save you, I am on my way.'

'Wait hiccup slow down' said Astrid trying to catch up 'For a one-legged freak he moves fast.'

'poor Toothless all alone, hungry and miserable. I can't bear to think what he must be going through.'

Meanwhile the pain toothless is experiencing…

'Now Toothless I am only going to say this once'

Toothless gulped

'Which one of us girls are the prettiest.'

'I can't choose it's so hard'

'Toothless what are you doing' Said Athena sharply behind him

Toothless spun around and said 'Nothing, nothing I was just helping these poor drakaina with their problems.'

'You have better things to do with your time than ponder over drakania.'

'Honestly, haven't you seen [a] girl dragon[s] before, it's like you've been struck from the sky or something this whole time.'

'You can say that.'

'Are you hungry?'

'I uh…'

'Good, I have the perfect place for us to eat.'

'Are you coming or what?'

'Right now?'

She gave toothless a splenetic look.

'coming, coming.' Said Toothless following, tail between the legs.'


	22. Chapter 22

Toothless followed Athena to a crystal-clear stream where they could fish. 'Thank you toothless for catching us dinner.' Said Athena

'No problem' said toothless. He would blush if he wasn't a reptile.

They were not aware that they were being watched.

Toothless looked into Athena's eyes and her buck into his. He slowly leaned in to kiss her. But paused. She leaned in also. The distance between them decreased now only the patter of a waterfall glistening in the sun behind them. Suddenly Astred sprang from behind a rock. 'Die you serpent' She shouted.

'Toothless!' shouted hiccup throwing him to the ground. 'Where have you been, I've been so warried about you. I'm so glad your safe.' Hiccup stood up and looked at Atena. 'Who is this toothless?' 'She is another night fury!' interjected Astred! 'All this time and what we were searching for, found us.' Said hiccup.

We have to get going' Hiccup started walking, 'Toothless all hell is breaking loose back home…Toothless?' said hiccup turning around. Toothless stood now besides Athena.

'Well you would have to leave her here toothless.' Toothless didn't budge just glared at Hiccup with his puppy dog eyes.' Fine I have Come all this way just for a useless reptile.' Come on Atred lets go. 'I'm sorry Toothless but berk will be destroyed without you.' Said Astrid before she left.

'So this is who you really are, Toothless? A pet? Didn't I tell you humans were bad news. I can't be with a dragon that sides with those that kill our kind.'

'Athena, wait'

'Its us or them Toothless, there is a war coming and you have to ask yourself are you prepared to kill me.' She turned around and left. Leaving toothless alone and he never felt so alone.


End file.
